<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>closure by alexawesomeasleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298516">closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawesomeasleep/pseuds/alexawesomeasleep'>alexawesomeasleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fundy is pissed, Gen, George and Fundy visit Dream :), don't come here for shipping it's all angst, george is also pissed, george is always horny for prison dream he should be more mad I think, i just think it's what they deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawesomeasleep/pseuds/alexawesomeasleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets a visit from George and Fundy in prison. They are, reasonably, very angry with him.</p>
<p>alternatively: I wanted Fundy and George to beat Dream up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since he was locked up, Dream always appreciated getting a visitor. He hadn't gotten many, so when the lava cleared, he was ecstatic to see not just one, but two figures crossing over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although he was less ecstatic when he saw who, exactly, was visiting him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood in the sudden, tense silence as Fundy and George were ferried over to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could tell from where he was that Fundy was pissed. His fists were clenched, his ears flattened, his tail lashing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George looked... indifferent. Maybe it was just the glasses. Maybe it was how still he stood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream couldn't get any more of a visual though, because the second they were over, Fundy lunged at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Crack</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ow, fuck-" Fundy pulled back, shaking out his hand. "You deserved that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream clutched at his face the best he could from over the mask, where there was now a crack over his nose. He ran his finger across the groove. He felt blood drip down his face. "It's nice to see you two again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Save it, asshole," Fundy spat. "You don't get to break my heart and try to kill all of us and then act like you're </span>
  <span class="s2">happy</span>
  <span class="s1"> to see us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George kept standing there, silently, watching. Dream tried to ignore him. "Of course I'm happy. You guys visited me. Doesn't that mean something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It means <em>nothing</em>. I-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're clearly still attached." Dream interrupted, stepping closer to Fundy. "Attached to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy stepped back. "You don't know what you're talking about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I think I do." He laughed, dry and joyless. "You still love me, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy bared his teeth. "I stopped loving you the second you ran away from me. I came here to give you <em>that</em>," he pointed to the new crack in Dream's mask, "and to see just how pathetic you became. And I was right. You <em>are</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream turned to George now, blood still dripping from under his mask. "And you? Why are you here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George pushed up his glasses, glaring, and scoffed. The first noise he made since arriving. "Fundy and I talked for a long time after you got locked up, Dream. He wasn't at fault. Neither was I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was all your fault, Dream. You're the one who fucked everything up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream rolled his eyes. "My fault? For L'Manburg, sure. But you two fell in love with me. That's not my problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy started to move forward again, but George put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. You can leave if you want. You said what you had to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments of waiting, Fundy was back across the lava and leaving the prison. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George had stayed in the cell, silent during his departure, back turned the whole time. When the lava wall came back down, he looked back at Dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You did fuck up. Don't pretend like you didn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"George..." Dream's voice was suddenly thick with emotion. With sadness</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George crossed his arms. He wasn't going to fall for this, not again. "What."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream pulled off his mask. He looked dejected. His bruised nose was done bleeding, but it left dry trails down his face. "I... I never really </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>loved</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> Fundy, George. Not like I love you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't love me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I do- I </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">do</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">," he stepped forward. "Please- you're the only person who's made me feel like this." Another step. "I know I fucked up, but-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another resounding crack went through the cell. A red mark was left on Dream's cheek.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're such a liar. You never loved me. You used me as an excuse to hurt Fundy.To ruin people. You </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">used</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> me, Dream, but you never </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">loved</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream held a hand to his stinging cheek. His eyes welled up. "George-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, Dream, you don't get to do this again. I've given you a million chances and you threw away all of them. I'm done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream's breath hitched. "Please-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goodbye, Dream."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Please</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">," he begged, grasping for George's wrist. "I missed you so much. I thought about you every day. You and Sapnap, you're all I care about anymore, please don't go." He sobbed against his shoulder. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Please</span>
  <span class="s1">."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rage in George's voice was barely concealed. "Let go of me. Now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream's grip went slack as he fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cried into his hands as the lava wall fell and replaced itself, and he was left alone again, wanting more than anything to follow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>everyone: what if dream and george fucked in prison<br/>me: hey actually</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>